The Edge of New Hope
by WierdestDreams
Summary: After catching her best friend in the act of sleeping with her sister, Amy is heated at the both of them! In a state of depression, she begins to wonder about life. All the while she gets to know the dubbed, 'Annoying Hedgehog' Sonic The Hedgehog and develops a deep friendship with him.


**The Edge of New Hope**

 **I haven't logged on in a while to update my stories...and I will update, perhaps weekly, shall I? I have been flowing with a lot of ideas about Sonamy and Sonic fanfics, and here is just one of them. About two weeks ago, I went to the theaters to go see _The Edge of Seventeen_ , and that was a very comical and wonderfully filmed movie! That's where this idea comes from...so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary:** _After catching her best friend in the act of sleeping with her sister, Amy is heated at the both of them! In a state of depression, she begins to wonder about life. All the while she gets to know the dubbed, ''Annoying Hedgehog'' Sonic The Hedgehog and develops a deep friendship with him._

Chapter 1

As a little girl I was always the ''odd one out'' dressed in a flurry orange tutu with a green shirt...yeah sounds a bit weird now that I think of it. In my lack of style, I made up in a adorable persona. The other kids wouldn't talk to me, or play with me, for that matter, so I was always kissing up to the older kids, whom thought I was some type of adorable doll to play with.

Not that I was complaining. It was considered cool if you knew older kids. At the time I was in first grade, playing with two older girls in fourth grade. I forgot their names, but I would never forget the influence they had on my life. Like for the fact, they used me instead of enduring my shenanigans. In fact, they loved to hang out with me so much that they gave me the honor to hold their books or their bags while they walked the halls to do whatever. I remember their bags would be so heavy without even having them in my hands or on my back, I was slouching.

Not only was I honored with holding their books and bags, I was honored with keeping their secrets. They would tell me everything. These two fourth grade girls and I'm only in second grade. They would tell me secrets that I hardly ever understood. It was pain. Really. Constantly being picked on by these girls for the wrong reason, but because I was always the kid that was left out, I was scared to be alone.

In truth, I had my sister in the same school. She was in the same grade as the other two girls. Fourth grade. She was that one girl that all the boys had a crush on or was running after for a period of time. My sister had way more style than I. Everything I had was _passed-me-downs_ from her. I remember her sporting a pretty yellow sundress. Her quills were way longer than mine and her smile was a lot brighter.

Evidently, she had a lot of friends.

But, then everything changed when I met my best friend. Yes, he was in fourth grade. It all started when those two girls were forcing me around. They went to play jump rope and as much as I wanted to play, they told me I had to keep an ear out for the bell in case it was time to go in. A boy, a little way from us, was sitting around another group of boys and he saw this. I remember him approaching those two girls.

''Hey! Why you treating her like that?'' He was a black and red hedgehog. His quills were slicked back, the tips pointing outwards. When I looked into his crimson eyes, I blushed. Wow! I never had a boy take up for me like that.

''Why are you being so nosy shadow?'' One of the girls put her hands on her hips.

''Yeah! She's our friend.'' The other followed suit.

Shadow waved them off. ''Whatever,'' He then turned to me and helped me up from the concrete ground. ''Don't do whatever they say anymore. They're bullies.''

From then on, we were friends. At first, it wasn't that way at all. I was sorta in a stalkerish mode, hoping he would play with me. I knew he didn't want to be my friend at first, but then the worryness ward off from him and we played a lot. I remember we would sit in the grass and find little insects or play tag or play whatever!

It was nice to finally have a friend.

While my elementary days were sad...and bizarre, nothing prepared me for middle school. I was going through that awkward stage, acne and constantly looking in the mirror. At times _''feeling myself!''_ and other times _''why the hell was I cursed!''_. I hate how my face looked that it affected how I wanted to go to school. My older sister, Krista told me to just play with makeup. The problem was: **I hate makeup**.

It was either makeup or natural. Team natural won. I couldn't stand walking out in one hundred degree heat with a face full of makeup only for seconds later for that makeup to melt off, making me look like a melting crayon.

My hair did grow tremendously since my elementary days though. Krista got hers cut into shoulder length quills before the start of high school, she still looked gorgeous as ever. My quills were now down my back and I would usually curl it to look presentable...even with all the acne.

In the morning when we were getting ready, Krista would be putting on her makeup while I was brushing my teeth. She looked at me for a second and smiled, ''You should let me do you makeup.''

''Totally!'' I feigned an excited tone. ''Yeah, not. I don't do makeup.''

''Could've fooled me,'' my sister says. ''You're always complaining about acne and crap. I'm trying to help you out.'' She stroked my quills with her free hand. ''Besides, your face doesn't even look that bad.'' I pulled away from her slightly.

* * *

Krista waves goodbye to me as we pulled up to the school. I held my books close to my chest and waved goodbye to her before disappearing in the crowd. We had eight minutes before class begun which was good in my opinion. I needed to find Shadow so I can bitch about the most exhausting week I had.

It did not take much to find the black and red hedgehog. He was always a wallflower, watching the crowd instead of being in it. He was leaned up against a school board, his hands in his pockets. From across him was another group of friends: A blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and a red echidna. They were boisterous, that's for sure. I closed out their conversation in my ears and leaned against the board next to Shadow.

''What's up, Rose?'' He glanced at me, his eyebrow raising.

With my books close to me, I peered up at him. ''I had the most disastrous week!''

''Ah, yeah?'' A smirk was forming on his face. ''Tell me about it.''

''Well...'' I shake my head, sighing. ''My dad was put on third shift, so now I will hardly see him! My mom is going away on another business trip like last month wasn't enough! She was gone for three weeks straight! And, Krista? Don't get me started! She's a nuisance! She tried dolling me up, changing my style, and everything I do! Plus, she got invited to two parties that mom and dad doesn't know about and now I have to cover for her because I have to be a good sister or she'll be angry at me and dub me as a tattle tell and then I didn't finish my homework last night, I forgot to finish my essay for Mr. Eddin's class! On top of that, my acne is getting worse!-''

''That seems pretty harsh.'' He cut me off. He knew how much I could ramble _on and on and on_ about things. I look down at my feet and shake my head. Then, my eyes come up and I stare at the group of three in front of us. They were laughing and joking. I turned back to Shadow, ''How was your week?''

He shook his head. ''Eh, it could've been better.''

''Did you get a letter back from Hansel Hill University?'' I clutched my books to my chest. I always appeared to do this when I was worried about something. I was a sophomore in high school while Shadow was a senior. He was already sending off essays to college. I hate that it would be our last year together, but I knew he wouldn't forget me. Would he?

''Nah, not yet.'' He looked my way and snatched my books out my hand to my surprise. ''Why are you holding these things like they're your babies?'' He laughed.

''Because,'' I fumbled. ''If I don't I would forget them.'' And, I tried snatching them back, but he was way taller than me. ''Shadow! Give me my books!" I reached up higher, but no matter what I did, he was significantly taller than me and I was one of the shortest girls in the school. He laughed his head off as he saw me standing their fuming. I was in no mood to play his games, so I stomped on his foot, hearing him yelp and drop my books, I quickly picked them up and ran to class.

''Rose!''

* * *

I tried to focus in class. I tried to focus on what Ms. Polkins was teaching, but my mind was so bored! My seat was next to the window, so I would occasionally stare outside. I tapped my pencil against the window sill and muttered, ''Will that bell ring already?'' Ms. Polkins did not hear me, thankfully, and I sat up in my seat, sighing.

When I looked around at my fellow sophomore classmates, they seemed as well not interested in learning. I found it weird that my attention skills were off the charts but my grades were always over and above achievement. Eh, maybe I study. Maybe I don't.

''...In order to try this exercise out, I want you to turn to the person behind you and discuss your thoughts. You will have two minutes before I call on a couple students.'' Everyone wasted no time in talking as Ms. Polkins was setting her time watch. We all knew that the conversation wasn't about the material.

I turned behind me and met emerald eyes. My heart sunk in my stomach right away. Oh, God I couldn't be partnered with this annoying hedgehog. ''What's up?'' His voice was darker the last time I remembered it. And, now that I think about it, it was most likely this hedgehog that was across from Shadow and I earlier. ''Amy?''

I shake my head. ''What?''

''What?'' He replied back.

''Really?''

''Really?''

I tilted my head. He copied.

''I need a new partner.'' I shake my head and looked around the room trying to find someone new to talk to.

''Didn't know it was your choice, princess.'' His hands were latched on the desk, and he was slouching back in a cool manner. ''Can we just talk?''

''If you take this seriously,'' I rolled my eyes.

''You're the one acting frustrated.'' He laughed. It was a deep laugh.

I stopped and stared at him a while longer. My mouth was agape. Gosh, this boy changed and I didn't realized it. I know last year, he went to this school, but we never had interactions. We didn't even share classes in our freshmen year! So, seeing him in the flesh...new and stuff... ''Take a picture it'll last longer?'' I snap out my thoughts again and he flash me a lopsided grin. I tilt my head before turning around in my seat. I heard the timer and Ms. Polkins were ready to pick students who did the exercise. I slouched in my seat, hoping that it wouldn't be me.

* * *

At lunch, I grabbed some fruit and found a seat next to Shadow. He always sat on the far end where no one, as he calls them , ''hooligans'' sit next to him. If it's anything, Shadow was one of the most feared students in the school. Even though it was that hot type of feared, he was still scary as hell! And, here I was, dancing with the devil himself.

I sit across from him and examine my apple before I took a bite from it. ''How was classes?''

''You know we didn't do anything.'' He flashed a smile at me.

''Yeah, don't rub it in.'' I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him. I knew that seniors hardly did anything in school. This is because all their hard work was in junior year. Once you become a senior, you're mainly dedicated to run clubs, apply for colleges, and earn as much scholarships as you can. The seniors had it easy especially since they were suppose to gather ideas about new clubs, trips, and special events such as parties and prom. Shadow wasn't much into the idea about helping out with the senior committee. On the other hand, my sister was practically overjoyed to be helping out with prom and new ideas. Speaking of my sister.

''You seen Krista today?'' I turn my head to look where my sister was sitting. She was sitting on top of the table with her friends around her. I could hear a bit of the song she was singing. Not only was she _godsakingly_ gorgeous, but she was talented. It was like she stole every good gene and left me with everything plain.

I was also a bit envious that she shared four classes out of eight with my best friend. Though it never occurred to me if they ever even said more than two words to each other. ''Huh?'' I jabbed at Shadow.

He looks up from the table. ''Krista? Uh, yeah, I seen her in first and third period.''

''Did you say anything to her?'' I turn my head to look him straight in the eye. It's not like I should care. I did not like Shadow in that way or form, it's just that...I don't know, honestly.

''Does it matter?'' He chuckled.

I shake my head.

Shadow continues, ''Hey, Rose, you doing anything this weekend?''

''Of course I am!'' I was offended. For him to think I had nothing planned this weekend. I had other friends other than him...no I didn't. I didn't have anything planned. ''Why you ask?''

''I was gonna invite you to come to the arcade with me. I think we need to spend more time together but since you're busy-''

There was a garbage can in the distance, and with my eyes focused I threw the half-eaten apple into the bag. _Score!_ ''Uh, yeah I would love to go.'' I shrugged. ''Besides...I rather hang out with my best friend. T-t-those kids can catch me another time.'' I laughed nervously.

''I knew you didn't have anything planned.'' He smirked.

I blushed. ''Just to have you know!-''

''Can it, Rose.'' He leaned across the table and with one finger he daintily tapped my button nose.

* * *

As the end of the day approached, I waited for Shadow to leave his last class. He was talking to his ACT Prep teacher, a class only for seniors. I waited outside in the hall watching as the other students made their way out the door. I know my sister was waiting for me to leave the building since it was her job to take us both home, but I loved walking out with Shadow. I loved the fact that we would get looks and students would assume we were together. It was fun because the girls gave me sour looks for walking around with the handsome hunk. I only laughed because only we knew what the true deal we had.

In fact, Shadow was close as a brother to me. I could- no, I would never find myself dating the hedgehog no matter how cute he was. I knew him long enough where we would fight, argue over stupid situations before we laughed about it. Our relationship was the same like Krista and mines. She was my sister. And, he was my brother from two different parents.

A fast wind zoomed past me, making my skirt and blouse fly up a bit. I had to pull it down as I knew who it was that did it. ''Ugh! That hedgehog is annoying!'' I gritted my teeth when I seen the last of the blue streaks disappear. It should not surprise me that he always did this after school..

Nothing changes, does it?

Once Shadow was done talking to his teacher, we walked out the door together. He told me that he was going to take his ACT two times and he was trying to see if he could get a head start. I know he's been crammed in his room studying to get into college. Hansel Hill University was a very prestigious school and they only accepted above genesis. I knew Shadow had a chance. He was pretty smart in my opinion. He just worried a lot.

''Did you already start working on your essay?'' I asked him as we waited at my sister's convertible. I was leaning against the passenger seat of the car door. Krista was talking to one of her friends.

''I started it but I haven't finished. They still want me to send the eighty dollar fee.''

I never understood this fee application to apply for college. I rolled my eyes, ''And what if they don't accept you, yet you paid? What, do you get your money back?'' My voice was on the hint of irritation. Why should I pay an application fee if they might reject me? That would be some wasted money to me. I could had brought some chocolate candy and a few comic books with that eighty dollars.

''Hey,'' Shadow smiled and cupped my face with one of his hands and shaking my head gently. ''Have faith in me. They might accept me.''

''No, Shadow!'' I laughed. ''They will accept you. If they don't they will have to deal with furious Amy Rose!''

''Oh, really?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''They'll have to deal with your tantrums?''

''Yup.''

''And those punches from those scrawny arms, huh?'' He chuckled.

''Exactly.'' I crossed my arms, holding in a giggle. ''Besides I took martial arts!''

''For what? Three months?'' Shadow asked sarcastically.

''It was six months!''

''Sorry, I was three months off.''

''Alright, keep it up!'' I threatened playfully.

By this time my sister appeared on the other side of the car. She carried a bright smile as she waved at me and Shadow. ''Heya, Amy! Hi Shadow!''

As I got into the car and rolled down my window, Krista started the engine. Shadow leaned down to wave at Krista. ''See you later, Krista.''

''Oh, wait!'' My sister called.

''Yeah?''

''Were you invited to Sonia's party?'' She gave her head a little tilt and I only noticed that she did that whenever she was talking to a cute guy. Her hand would touch her neck gently, seemingly flirting. I rolled my eyes at her. Why was she such an irresistible brat?

''Uh,'' Shadow glanced at me then back at Krista. ''She...did invite me, but I don't think I'd be going. I'm taking Rose to the arcade.''

''Aw, that sounds sweet!'' Krista smiled. I blushed, hiding my face and looking down at my shoes. ''Well, we better get going. We have to help momma pack for her trip. See you later Shadow!''

''Uh yeah, bye!'' He backed away from the car and went towards his own car. My sister begin driving down the road. I look out the window sighing. I did not want to ask my sister if she liked Shadow. If it's one thing I adore about the brat next to me is that she's sincere. She always have protected me since I was young, telling me who is bad news and who is good news. She always liked Shadow as a friend from the get-go. So, she had no problem with us hanging out with each other.

''You're okay?'' We stop at a red light and Krista glances at me. ''Hard time accepting momma leaving again?''

No, it wasn't that. I was used to it. ''Yeah.'' I lied.

She snorted. ''We should be used to it, right? With her leaving and we always had dad, but now he works late shift and he'll be gone by time we go to school or something.'' As the light turned green, she went on. ''Oh well. At least we have each other.'' She smiled.

This time I snorted, ''Right. You're going to parties and I'm just gonna be home all weekend.''

''That's not true. Aren't you going to the arcade with Shadow?''

''Yeah...''I blush.

After a bit of silence, Krista suggested, ''Tell you what, how about this saturday we have a movie night.''

''A movie night?'' I played with the interior of the car, feeling the smoothness on the door. ''With who?''

''Well...you, me, invite Shadow if you'd like and I'll invite my best friend, Sonia.'' I had no problem with Sonia. In fact, I did not know her very well, at all actually. From a distance, she was pretty. A dark purple hedgehog. She was very talented. Last year she was chosen to play the piano at the auditorium for a play.

I laughed. ''I don't think Shadow would enjoy being at a house with a bunch of girls...watching chickflicks.'' I could imagine his head exploding off in the room with three girls crying emotionally at the screen.

''It doesn't have to be a chickflick, Amy.'' Krista giggled.

I thought about it for a while before I nodded. It couldn't be that bad. Four of us, Two sisters and two best friends enjoying a movie with popcorn and snacks and especially with no parents at the house. What could possibly go wrong?

Then, we drove off home, bobbing our head to the music on the radio.


End file.
